Human inteferon from C-10 cells was purified with good recovery by an immunisorbent column. The pure interferon was characterised for its amino acid composition and N-terminal amino acid sequence. The interferon was also chemically and enzymatically cleaved to provide several fragments (M.W. 18,000; 15,000; 14,000; 12,000 and 6,000).